pixartoystoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Slinky Dog
Slinky is a toy dachshund with a metal slinky for a mid-section. He was voiced by Jim Varney in the first two films and will be voiced by Blake Clark for Toy Story 3. He is based on Slinky Dog, a pull toy by James Industries, which was popular in the 1950s, 1960s and early 1970s. With the permission of James Industries, Slinky Dog was redesigned for the film by Pixar artist Bud Luckey to make him more appealing as an animated character. Toy Story Slinky is loyal to Sheriff Woody (who often calls him "Slink"), even when the other toys turn on him following the "window incident". Later, Slinky catches the string of Christmas lights thrown by Woody from Sid's house, but Mr. Potato Head snatches it away. Woody then pretends to the toys that Buzz is with him; Slinky orders Potato Head to hand over the string, but Potato Head, suspicious of what Woody is actually doing, refuses. When Woody blows away the cover by accidentally exposing Buzz's severed arm, Slinky, too, loses faith in Woody; however, he is one of the first to accept that Woody was not the villain the others had made him out to be. He appears to express remorse directly after participating in throwing Woody off the moving van, and even more so when it turns out Woody was telling the truth about Buzz. Once the toys learn from Bo Peep that "Woody was telling the truth," they all (including him) become guilty of what they've done to their leader. After the ramp is pulled down by Rocky, Slinky's tail is grabbed on by Potato Head and Rex, so Slinky will get Woody, Buzz, and RC back into the moving van, but RC's batteries are depleted, and he gets stretched out to the breaking point. He loses his grip on Woody and is sprung back into the van, crashing into the other toys. Slinky become heartbroken with grief about his failure to save his friends. The other toys (equally upset about failing to help Woody, Buzz, and R.C.) try and comfort him. Lenny alerts them that Woody and Buzz are coming toward them fast, making Slinky and the others relieved and happy at their return. Toy Story 2 In the beginning of Toy Story 2, Slinky is the one who finds Woody's hat, which he describes as the "good news," but describes the "bad news" as where he has found the hat. After Woody is stolen by Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn, Slinky is one of the toys who goes on the mission to rescue Woody. His springy coil is used as a bun-gee cord when the toys jump from the roof of Andy's house. When the toys break into Al's apartment, Slinky uses his string to hold Jessie and Bullseye back by coiling them up so the toys can safely rescue Woody. After Al packs Woody and his Roundup gang and heads for the airport, Slinky, suspended from the elevator ceiling by Buzz, Hamm, and Potato Head, reaches for the case that contains Woody. Just as he opens the case and grabs Woody, the elevator reaches the lobby and Al walks out, causing Slinky to stretch out until the Prospector pulls Woody back into the case. At the airport, Slinky assists Buzz when the toys split into groups, but his hind-body gets hooked onto a luggage handle and is unable to follow Buzz as he again gets stretched out; nevertheless, he manages to catch up with Buzz and the other toys as they capture the vile Prospector. After the toys return home, he is seen alongside Buster barking at the door and calls to the toys to help the dog exit the room. In one blooper, Slinky is seen caressing his hind-body after catching up with the group. Background Info Slinky is a playable character in the Toy Story Racer Video Game.